Le plus beau jour de sa vie
by FreeSpiriit
Summary: Les invités, pas plus que Snow et David, ne s'étaient doutés de quelque chose lorsqu'au moment de dire "oui" ses yeux s'étaient baignés de larmes après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard.


**Le plus beau jour de sa vie**

La buée recouvrait le miroir. La vapeur avait progressivement empli toute la pièce au cours de la dernière heure. Il allait falloir qu'elle sorte de sous l'eau. Les mains en appui sur le mur de part et d'autre de la colonne de douche, le jet directement dirigé sur sa tête penchée en avant, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci fixaient le sol sans le voir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en oubliait le temps qui défilait et la rapprochait de l'heure. Des flashs des dernières années n'avaient de cesse de l'assaillir, et plus particulièrement des derniers mois. Les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit comme un indéniable rappel de ce à quoi elle allait devoir définitivement renoncer aujourd'hui. Ce qu'elle allait perdre. Non, pas perdre, on ne peut perdre ce que l'on a jamais eu. Et pourtant, elle allait tout de même tirer un trait sur _Elle_. Ce choix elle l'avait fait. Cette décision c'est elle qui l'avait prise. Et elle devait en assumer les conséquences. Après tout, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'y avait pas à avoir le moindre doute. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'en convaincre ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'espoir que la situation puisse changer. La question, sans pour autant avoir été abordée, avait d'ores et déjà trouvé sa réponse au fil du temps et des événements. Et pourtant, elle nourrissait malgré elle des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait dû avoir. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Elle était d'ailleurs contrainte de les garder pour elle et ne pouvait en parler à personne ne serait-ce que pour se soulager de ce lourd secret, à défaut de pouvoir atténuer sa peine. Qui aurait compris ? Son coeur avait trahi sa raison. Elle avait eu beau luter, résister, se raisonner, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. L'Amour s'était insinué petit à petit dans chaque parcelle de son corps comme un poison qui s'infiltre lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à atteindre le point névralgique de son hôte et le terrasser le moment venu. Car oui cet Amour l'avait terrassée, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire possible et l'avait irrémédiablement et à jamais verrouillée à tout autre personne. Après avoir tenté de se voiler la face, elle avait fini par l'accepter, faisant bonne figure devant le reste du monde et encore plus devant l'intéressée. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ?

Elle s'était alors mise à le fréquenter, non pas parce qu'il lui plaisait, pas plus pour l'illusion de passer à autre chose, mais simplement pour donner le change. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être découverte. Que cela se sache et arrive à _ses_ oreilles. A force les gens auraient fini par se poser des questions. Il n'y avait pas de raison valable, outre la réalité, qui aurait justifié ses éternels refus. Après tout, il n'était pas laid, un tant soit peu gentil quand il s'en donnait vraiment la peine et semblait suffisamment s'intéresser à elle pour ne pas s'être lassé de ses continuels rejets. Le temps avait passé, légitiment davantage cette histoire pour lui, ravissant ses parents et renforçant ses convictions. Leur relation, lui, tout ça ne mènerait pas au bonheur. Du moins pas au sien. Comment cela aurait-il pu être le cas. Il n'était pas _Elle_. Cependant, elle ne pouvait justement être avec _Elle_.

Alors quand l'occasion de l'épouser s'était présentée à elle, elle avait accepté. Tout le monde attendait qu'il en soit ainsi. La sauveuse remettait dans le droit chemin le méchant pirate en lui offrant une vie stable et posée à ses côtés. Ses parents allaient pouvoir marier leur princesse. D'une certaine façon, elle y trouverait peut-être elle-même son compte. Elle serait avec une personne qui l'aime et probablement dévouée. S'il devait finir par l'abandonner, elle n'en aurait pas le coeur brisé. Au pire peut-être une peine de coeur, parce qu'à force elle s'était attachée à lui et lui prêtait une certaine affection. Mais de là à considérer cet attachement comme de l'amour surtout de l'amour avec un grand A, non, bien sûr que non. Elle le ressentait cet Amour là, mais il n'en était pas l'objet. Si les gens avaient su, ils auraient pu lui reprocher de ne pas être honnête avec lui, mais quelque part elle lui offrait ce qu'il voulait, une vie à ses côtés où il serait son époux. Elle ne le quitterait pas, car n'irait chercher ailleurs ce qu'il lui donnait déjà, une façon de se préserver par le renoncement plutôt que de se perdre dans l'attente avec le vain espoir qu'elle pourrait _L_ 'avoir.

Finalement, après avoir une fois de plus retourné tout cela dans sa tête sans pour autant avancer à quoi que ce soit de nouveau, elle finit par couper l'eau, s'essora les cheveux, avant de sortir de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Sa main droite vint essuyer le miroir. Elle contempla son reflet mais ne rencontra qu'un regard triste. Elle savait que la joie et le bonheur de s'unir devraient illuminer son visage. Mais comment pourrait-elle faire semblant aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour ?

Car Emma s'était éprise de Regina, avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle l'aimait et ce d'un Amour inconditionnel. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, devant sa famille et ses amis, elle allait épouser Killian, lors du plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

Les invités, pas plus que Snow et David, ne s'étaient doutés de quelque chose lorsqu'au moment de dire "oui" ses yeux s'étaient baignés de larmes après _lui_ avoir jeté un dernier regard. Tous avaient cru à des larmes de bonheur alors qu'un sourire crispé avait pris place sur son visage. Mais à y regarder un temps soit peu plus, n'importe qui aurait pu voir que ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, qu'il n'était que façade et que ses larmes étaient l'expression de son désarroi le plus total face à cette terrible situation qu'elle avait provoquée à l'occasion du dit plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

Le mariage s'était passé, la fête qui avait suivi également, alors qu'elle s'était efforcée de sourire à tout le monde et d'afficher une mine radieuse pour sauver les apparences. Paradoxalement à ce que devait représenter tout mariage, elle n'avait ressenti une réelle plénitude au sien qu'au moment où elle avait pu _l_ 'approcher et qu' _Elle_ l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Elle s'était alors gorgée de ses parfums, s'imprégnant de ceux-ci, son corps avait merveilleusement épousé le s _ien_ , son cœur s'était emballé, tambourinant dans sa poitrine, un frisson lui avait parcourue l'échine et une douce chaleur s'était nichée dans son ventre. Tout autant de preuves et rappels, qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d' _Elle_. Elle _l_ 'avait alors maintenue un peu plus que nécessaire, les occasions de l'avoir si proche étant si rares. Elle avait pris cette étreinte comme un cadeau. Puis _l_ 'avait relâchée, espérant n'avoir rien laissé transparaître de toutes les émotions qui l'avaient parcourues, désirant secrètement, une fois encore, pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres. Juste une simple mais habituelle envie, un désir inassouvi ajouté à la liste de tous les autres. Car si Regina était le feu, Emma était la glace et fondait irrémédiablement face à _Elle_. Car Regina usait et abusait de ses charmes sans en avoir réellement conscience. _Elle_ faisait naître chez Emma, au-delà des profonds sentiments d'Amour qu'elle lui portait, un intense désir qu'elle ne pouvait réfréner et n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre. Ce feu qui l'animait et l'envahissait même hors de sa présence, rien qu'à sa simple pensée et à la possibilité de tous les actes voluptueux empreints de luxure que son esprit libertin envisageait de lui faire subir, ne lui laissait jamais de repos. Il lui était arrivé de prendre les choses en mains en s'évertuant à penser à lui ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, afin de tenter de se convaincre, de se prouver même, qu'elle n'était pas perdue, que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause d' _Elle_. Mais cela se terminait toujours de la même façon. _Son_ visage s'imposait à elle au moment de sa délivrance et une unique larme finissait par quitter ses yeux pour aller mourir sur l'oreiller. Elle n'en ressortait que plus frustrée et accablée. C'en était juste affligeant et pathétique. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis il lui semblait une éternité, était pitoyable en tous points, se répétait-elle inlassablement. Et encore plus maintenant qu'elle était mariée. Si à la base, ce mariage avait représenté une planche de salut afin de moins souffrir, à la réflexion il s'avérait davantage être une camisole. Rien ne changerait dans ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle allait devoir se priver de moments où elle aurait pu profiter d' _Elle_ comme elle avait le loisir de le faire avant sous n'importe quel prétexte, devant dorénavant remplir ses obligations de femme mariée. Sa condition d'épouse la privait davantage de ses libertés qu'elle ne lui offrait d'échappatoire et de préservation face à la situation. Elle le réalisait maintenant. Encore plus, alors qu'elle allait rejoindre le lit conjugal, lors de sa nuit de noce qu'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir partager avec _Elle_. Elle se défit de sa robe et se glissa dans une tenue plus légère qui consistait en un large tee-shirt et simple short, pour passer la nuit. Rien à voir avec les nuisettes qu'elle avait reçues en cadeau lors de son enterrement de vie de jeune de fille. Elle ne tenait pas à davantage susciter son intérêt ce soir où elle réalisait sa grande erreur. C'est pour quoi elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de l'effeuiller non plus, sachant que plus qu'être normal en cette soirée, cela éveillait toujours plus son désir envers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas, comme d'habitude, faire semblant, tenter d'oublier la réalité de sa vie dans ses bras en imaginant les s _iens_. Non pas ce soir. Cependant, il se glissa derrière elle, passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt, empestant le rhum plus que d'habitude, le mariage représentant probablement une bonne excuse pour boire plus que de raison. Sa barbe la piquait pour ne pas dire l'irritait autant que tout son être à ce moment précis alors qui l'embrassait dans le cou se voulant séducteur. Il se frottait, remontait progressivement ses mains, accentuant la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle et cela la dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne tenait pas à le blesser en le repoussant, après tout son attitude était légitime, il était maintenant son époux, il s'agissait de leur nuit de noces et ce n'est pas non plus comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. En définitive elle était responsable de ce qui arrivait encore mais elle ne l'avait jamais vécu, auparavant, de cette façon, en ressentant ce profond dégoût. Alors elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et prétexta d'être fatiguée comme subterfuge à ce qui devait suivre, se couchant dos à lui sans autre préambule. Il ne dit rien bien que quelque peu perplexe face à cette attitude qu'elle n'avait jamais eue jusqu'alors. Après un instant il finit par se déshabiller, se retrouvant nu et se glissa lui-même sous les draps. Il prit une minute de réflexion quant à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Réflexion si l'on peut dire car les bouteilles qu'il avait descendues ne l'aidaient pas particulièrement à réfléchir. Puis, il se rapprocha d'elle, se collant une nouvelle fois contre son dos, caressant son flan après lui avoir remonté son haut et lui embrassa la nuque ainsi que l'épaule. Elle ressentait à nouveau cette désagréable sensation d'oppression, d'étouffement, pressée contre ce corps qui l'avait pourtant si souvent enlacée. Une grimace exprima sa répulsion en sentant l'attribut de sa virilité se manifester contre elle, mais elle ne bougea pas davantage et ne dit rien, peut-être finirait il par se lasser et la laisserait en paix au moins ce soir. Fugace espoir. Il l'incita à se mettre sur le dos en la tirant vers lui avant de se glisser sur elle pour ne pas dire s'imposer de tout son poids. Il releva son tee-shirt le plus haut possible étant donné qu'elle ne l'aiderait clairement pas à le retirer gardant les bras le long du corps, afin de découvrir sa poitrine et recommencer à l'embrasser de façon plus appuyée mais tout aussi désagréable. Elle lui demanda enfin d'arrêter, sentant qu'il ne comptait pas le faire en si bon chemin alors qu'une de ses mains descendait toujours plus bas attrapant l'élastique de son short pour le baisser dans un geste empreint d'impatience. Il n'en fit pourtant rien, ne l'écoutait pas, emporté pas son désir, embrumé par l'alcool, il continuait de la toucher de ses mains calleuses, de l'embrasser avec précipitation, maladroitement, sans tendresse, et de se frotter s'excitant toujours plus. Tandis que son short avait été baissé, pour ne pas dire arraché contre son gré, elle craignit ce qu'il pourrait faire si elle n'exprimait pas davantage son désaccord et se mit à le repousser posant ses mains sur ses épaules et y mettant toute la force dont elle était capable de faire preuve en ce moment où la peur s'insinuait progressivement en elle. Mais rien n'y fit, il était bien plus fort. Elle verbalisa alors son refus sans pour autant cesser de le repousser, lui signifia qu'elle n'avait pas envie, réitéra son prétexte de fatigue, y ajoutant la nausée d'avoir certainement trop bu et mangé. Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux, car si ce n'était ni la nourriture ni l'alcool qui en étaient à l'origine, une réelle nausée accompagnait son stress, son angoisse de le voir continuer ainsi lui prétendant qu'elle devait accomplir son devoir conjugal en comblant son mari et qu'il avait par conséquent toute la légitimité de prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Elle en resta pétrifiée, stupéfaite de sa réponse ne s'y attendant pas, même venant de lui. Appréhendant au possible ce qui allait suivre, elle ne pensait qu'à se dégager, prise dans l'étau que son corps et le matelas exerçaient autour d'elle. Elle n'allait tout de même pas vivre ça. La réponse lui vint quand elle le sentit, quelques secondes après, atteindre son but dans un mouvement malgré tout relativement lent qu'elle ne vécu pas pour autant agréablement n'y étant absolument pas préparée. La terrible sensation autant physique que morale qu'il avait provoqué lui permit au moins de l'interroger quant à ses projets, à savoir s'il comptait la prendre de force, n'ayons pas peur des mots, la violer. Ce terme le fit réagir et dans un sursaut de lucidité il se retira puis roula sur le côté. Il ne tarda pas à argumenter sur le fait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, que quoi qu'il en soit comme il l'avait préalablement dit, elle se devait de lui donner ce qu'il attendait, sans compter que frigide comme elle était, particulièrement ce soir, il n'y avait pas de quoi se dire qu'on pourrait vouloir la violer. Il était plus facile de dire que le problème venait d'elle en la rabaissant et l'insultant plutôt que d'admettre qu'il venait de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à éveiller son désir, cela reviendrait à remettre sa fierté d'homme en doute. Elle ne répondit rien, le laissa parler à tort et à travers, plutôt que de lui exprimer toute la répugnance qu'il lui inspirait à ce moment précis. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, emporté par l'affolante dose d'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, il finit par s'endormir. Choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, incapable du moindre geste, elle restait crispée. Son esprit lui repassait la scène, partant dans divers scénarios de ce qui aurait pu arriver, scénarios tous plus épouvantables les uns que les autres. Vraiment, quel plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

Il faisait bon en ce début de nuit. Un léger vent venant du large rafraîchissait l'air ambiant, adoucissant les températures qu'il y avait eu ces derniers jours. La lune était pleine éclairant suffisamment la nuit pour ne pas avoir besoin d'autres sources de lumière pour s'orienter. Les rues étaient calmes, le port vide ou presque. On pouvait néanmoins discerner sur la jetée, une silhouette, l'ombre d'une femme qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici en cette soirée. Emma se trouvait là où ses pas l'avaient menée. En effet, elle n'avait pu rester auprès de lui et avait fini par quitter le lit, la chambre, la maison, témoins de ce qui était arrivé où elle s'était rapidement sentie oppressée. Elle avait eu besoin de changer d'air, de se vider l'esprit, d'oublier ce moment qui ne cessait de se rejouer dans sa tête. Aurait-elle pu l'éviter ? Elle lui avait pourtant clairement signifié son désaccord et ce à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'était pas responsable, c'était évident. Cette nuit aurait pu être tellement belle. Une nuit de noces pleine de tendresse, d'étreintes, de passion, d'Amour, si seulement elle avait pu la passer avec _Elle_. Au lieu de ça, voilà où elle en était. Accoudée à la balustrade de la jetée, le regard sur la houle, perdue une fois encore dans ses pensées à ressasser sa déplorable existence. Le tournant que celle-ci avait prise ces derniers temps n'était en rien le reflet de ce qu'elle en attendait. La sauveuse n'avait pas fière allure en cette soirée, et ce titre avait comme un arrière goût de paradoxe. Certes elle sauvait tout le monde et apportait les fins heureuses, cependant elle était incapable de se sauver elle-même, de se sauver d'elle-même. La sauveuse n'avait vraisemblablement besoin de personne. Et pourtant dans la réalité... Il était difficile de s'avouer que l'on pouvait être fort pour les autres mais qu'il arrivait que prendre soin de soi-même relevait de l'impossible. Surtout à l'heure actuelle où tout perdait sens.

\- Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici ce soir, lâcha une voix.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis pleine de surprises, voulu-t-elle plaisanter pour cacher les tourments qui l'habitaient, gardant le regard rivé sur le lointain, appréciant malgré tout toute l'ironie de la situation.

 _Elle_ vint se placer près d'elle dans une position quasi similaire, gardant néanmoins toute la prestance qui la caractérisait continuellement. Emma savait qu' _Elle_ n'aurait pas l'indélicatesse de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici seule plutôt que chez eux auprès de lui.

L'absence de paroles échangées n'avait rien de pesant. C'en était même tout le contraire. Elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Un simple regard leur suffisait, bien plus parlant et significatif qu'un quelconque discours.

Au loin on pouvait apercevoir la mer s'agitait sous un ciel plus sombre, nuageux, quelque fois entrecoupé d'éclairs. L'orage faisait rage à l'horizon, et celui qui grandissait dans le corps d'Emma n'aurait bientôt rien à lui envier suite à la difficile décision qu'elle venait de prendre.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ta vie ? Finit-elle par demander sans pour autant détourner son regard de la mer.

Surprise, Regina l'examina, interloquée, ne s'attendant pas à ce type de question. _Elle_ prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, puis lui répondit.

\- Henry m'aime, j'ai pu renouer avec Zelena, faire la paix avec tes parents, me suis pardonnée et ai accepté le passé. J'ai aujourd'hui une famille et des amis. Je préfère me concentrer sur le présent et ce qu'il m'apporte plutôt que sur ce que j'ai perdu et ne retrouverais peut-être jamais. De là à dire que j'aime ma vie... Disons que j'ai appris à m'en accommoder.

Emma laissa passer une minute avant de reprendre, n'osant toujours pas la regarder.

\- Tu sais, on peut avoir une vie où l'on est le héros des autres, accomplir tout ce qu'on attend de nous, faire en sorte de ne jamais décevoir personne et ne pas pour autant aimer ce qu'on a... Etre heureux ce n'est pas ça. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

Elle fit une pause puis continua.

\- Mon dieu, je viens de me marier parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attendait, mais ce n'est pas ce que moi je voulais. Loin de là même, confia-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé. J'accomplie mon devoir de shérif, de sauveuse, de princesse, même de mère, avec application et le plus grand dévouement qui soit, mais qui s'interroge quant à savoir ce que moi, juste Emma, je veux ? Ce à quoi j'aspire et ce qui me comblerait ? Termina-t-elle la voix éraillée, ses barrières tombant les unes après les autres au fil de ses confessions.

Regina ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Qui d'autre mieux qu'elle, aurait pu la comprendre à cet instant où ses aveux faisaient écho à une partie de sa vie qui l'avait progressivement menée à devenir l'Evil Queen.

\- Dis-moi, juste Emma, à quoi aspires-tu ? Que veux-tu ? Que désires tu qui te comblerait et te rendrait heureuse ? Demanda Regina. Et je ne te pose pas la question par politesse mais bien par intérêt. Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider à obtenir ce qui manque à ton bonheur.

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette dernière phrase, si seulement _Elle_ savait.

\- Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, et traites moi de digne fille de Snow autant que tu le veux si ça te chante, je voudrais simplement partager le reste de ma vie avec la personne que j'aime et mon fils.

Elle détacha enfin son regard de l'horizon pour le tourner vers _Elle_. Se redressant, elle plongea ses yeux dans les _siens_ , un flot d'émotions passionnées l'assaillant comme toujours, trouvant par la même le courage dont elle avait besoin pour continuer et enchaîna.

\- Parce que je suis dévorée par un sentiment d'Amour contre lequel je ne peux rien faire et lorsque celui-ci s'empare totalement de moi, occultant tout le reste sur son passage, plus rien n'a d'importance si ce n'est l'objet de cet Amour et ce que je ressens pour cette personne.

Emma se tourna complètement vers _Elle_ , ses yeux toujours accrochés aux _siens_ qui ne la quittaient pas. _Elle_ -même s'était tournée pour lui faire face, attendant la suite.

\- Et oui à travers l'évidence de mes propos je confirme que cette personne n'est pas Killian. Le problème, n'a pas été le mariage en soi, mais bien qui se tenait à mes côtés devant l'autel.

La tension qui pesait n'avait rien à voir avec l'orage qui s'était rapproché. L'air ambiant était chargé d'émotions, de non-dits.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. Regina était suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- Il n'est pas la personne qui peuple mes songes et mes rêves d'avenir. Il n'est pas non plus la personne à qui je pense dès que je me réveille. Pas plus qu'il n'est la personne qui fait battre mon coeur et illumine ma journée. Et il est encore moins la personne avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie parce que sans elle ce ne serait pas vivre mais survivre. Killian n'est pas cette personne. Tout simplement parce qu'il… il n'est pas… il n'est pas Toi. Finit-elle dans un murmure empli d'émotions trop longtemps refoulées, étouffées.

Elle baissa les yeux et la tête, finalement honteuse de son aveu qu'elle avait espéré libérateur.

\- J'ai lutté contre ce que je ressens, je t'assure. J'ai tenté de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une passade, que ça n'avait pas de sens étant donné la nature de notre relation au début. Dieu sait que j'ai même cru vouloir te tuer à cette période, mais mon dieu je tuerais et mourrais pour toi s'il le fallait ! Mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, ce que je ressens pour toi, je n'y peux strictement rien. Je ne peux justement pas lutter contre. Je ne m'y attendais pas, pas plus que je ne l'avais anticipé. C'est arrivé, c'est tout, c'est comme ça…

Face au silence assourdissant de Regina qui la rendait des plus mal à l'aise, elle conclut.

\- Je ne te demande rien, tu sais. Il me fallait simplement le dire. Je suis désolée. Je vais y aller.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour partir.

\- Emma, non, attends. Celle-ci se stoppa. Regarde-moi, demanda-t-elle. Elle n'en fit cependant rien. S'il te plait, Emma, regarde-moi, réitéra-t-elle alors.

Après quelques secondes sa tête se releva, mais ses yeux l'évitaient toujours. Regina patientait, elle voulait lui parler mais pas sans affronter son regard. Pour ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, elle tenait absolument à ce qu'Emma puisse lire toute la sincérité de ses paroles dans ses propres yeux. Et si elle continuait à faire sa tête de mule en regardant ailleurs c'était impossible, bien qu'elle comprît sans mal cette réaction qu'elle trouva justement légitime face à son manque de réaction.

Finalement espérant pouvoir fuir plus rapidement en accédant à sa demande, Emma releva des yeux pratiquement au bord des larmes sur _Elle_. Regina esquissa un sourire avant de débuter.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Il ne faut pas être désolé, s'excuser d'avouer son Amour à une personne. C'est un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on puisse faire. Ouvrir son cœur comme tu viens de le faire. Tu es bien plus courageuse que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Emma ne répondit rien, elle attendait juste de pouvoir s'échapper au plus vite.

\- Je vais d'ailleurs te dire pourquoi. J'ai fait bien des choses dans ma vie, bon nombre dont je ne suis pas fière et regrette au demeurant, cependant même si j'ai fait souffrir les autres et ai moi-même beaucoup souffert, si j'en avais la possibilité, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière et ne changerais rien. Parce que tout ce qui est arrivée de mon enfance difficile avec ma mère à la malédiction que j'ai lancée en passant par la mort de Daniel, tout a pris son sens avec toi. Emma fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où _Elle_ voulait en venir. Emma, j'ai compris depuis bien longtemps que tout ça n'avait été qu'une façon de pouvoir arriver jusqu'à toi, de me mener à toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Emma si pour toi passer une vie sans moi ne serait pas vivre mais survivre, saches qu'il en est de même pour moi. Quand je te dis que tout a pris sens avec toi, je parle littéralement. Grâce à toi j'ai pu avoir Henry mais au-delà de tout l'amour que je porte à notre fils, ma vie n'aurait justement pas de sens si tu n'en faisais pas partie. Parce qu'aussi irritant que cela puisse être pour moi bien que j'ai fini par apprécier ta mère à sa juste valeur, que mes sentiments à l'égard de sa fille dépassent le stade amical jusqu'à en arriver à de l'Amour ne faisait honnêtement pas partie de mes projets. Emma, Henry et toi êtes mes trésors, les cadeaux que la vie m'a fait. Et je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de te le dire, en partie de par mon statut mais pas uniquement, étant sûre de me heurter à un mur, si tu ne l'avais pas fait au préalable comme c'est le cas actuellement. Je serais simplement restée à ma place, te regardant, te supposant être heureuse avec ton alcoolique de capt'ain sardine.

\- Mais tu n'as jamais rien laissé transparaître. Ce n'est pas possible. Intervint enfin Emma, des plus surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir qu'il n'y a rien. Tu devrais savoir que je suis maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Lui expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien réaliser ce que tu viens de m'avouer là. J'ai du mal à croire que cela puisse être possible.

Emma semblait abasourdie, pour le moins choquée et perplexe face à cette annonce. Alors Regina s'approcha lentement d'elle.

\- Serais-tu moins septique et plus encline à me croire si je t'embrassais pour te le prouver. Proposa-t-elle d'une voix profonde, son attitude se faisant plus prédatrice, son regard plus sombre.

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui se disait manquer de courage, je te trouve bien entreprenante. Je pourrais très bien refuser. Regina leva un sourcil mais ne se stoppa pas pour autant dans son approche. Mais si je dois me réveiller demain en réalisant que ce moment n'était qu'un rêve, alors je te dirais « oui ».

Elle n'allait tout de même pas manquer sa chance de pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres dans un baiser qu'elle avait fantasmé plus de fois qu'elle ne pourrait les compter, même si le « oui » qu'elle avait prononcé plus tôt dans la journée devrait l'empêcher ne serait-ce même que d'y penser.

\- ça n'a aucun rapport avec une quelconque forme de courage. T'avouer mes sentiments sans avoir connaissance des tiens aurait effectivement été courageux mais m'aurait également mise dans une position de vulnérabilité que j'ai appris à ne plus provoquer. Là, tu m'as d'ores et déjà confessé les tiens. Par ailleurs, étant donné la porté que tu sembles donner à ceux-ci, je ne prends guère de risque à te le proposer car tu dois probablement en avoir envie autant que moi.

Sa voix sur la fin de sa réponse n'était plus que lascivité alors qu'elle venait de s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, les frôlant par là même. Emma pouvait sentir son coeur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine, ses jambes peinaient à la maintenir debout et son sang affluait dans ses tempes. Sa bouche s'était asséchée, elle eu d'ailleurs du mal à déglutir avant de tenter de lui répondre.

\- Tu... tu sembles bien sûre de toi. J'ai tout de même une certaine fierté. J'ai dit que ça aiderait à me convaincre, pas forcément que j'en mourrais d'env...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, Regina comblant l'infime espace qui les séparait. Alors que leurs lèvres s'unissaient enfin dans une libération tant attendue, il n'y avait plus de sauveuse, plus de méchante reine, plus de shérif, plus de maire, simplement Emma et Regina, leur Amour, lors du plus beau jour de sa vie.

 **Fin**


End file.
